Hilando el Destino
by Sammy-Askura
Summary: "Todo tiene sentido ahora, logro notar aquellos delicados detalles antes olvidados, que ahora resaltan...como la luz de tus ojos" - serie de one-shot con las parejas de shaman king (especialmente las que son mi pareja favorita), agradecimiento especial a Betzmyn. Primer capitulo: Melancolía Ren Tao Pov


_**Disclaimer**__**: Shaman king y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (que más desearía) son de Hiroyuki takei-sensei. **_

_**Capitulo Único: Melancolía **_

_**Veo caer las gotas de lluvia por mi ventana, alargo mi mano hacia ella con la intención se sentirlas, pero mis dedos chocan con la fría luna. Me pregunto entonces, ¿Por qué llueve si aún es verano? **_

_**Las gotas de lluvia son saladas. Mis recuerdos son trasladados hacia el pasado, donde sentía el agua del mar entre mis dedos y juguetonamente se colaban entre mi rostro, sintiendo su especial sabor… Pero ahora es distinto. Mis dedos dejan la fría luna y se traslada hacia mis mejillas. Son tan tangibles y me pregunto en que momento mi cuerpo las dejó emerger. **_

_**Lágrimas que se deslizan por la sonrojada piel, percibiendo la tristeza que hay en mi corazón por ya no sentir tu cálida presencia. Con todas mis fuerzas trato de sonreír, no quiero que veas mi tristeza. En silencio le pregunto al destino ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?, me arrebatas mi tesoro más preciado.**_

_**Pero mi obstinada mente quiere volver al pasado. Recuerdos que transitan entre la despedida, las bromas, las risas y una que otra lágrima, pero aquellas veces no eran de tristeza… eran de alegría. Siempre eran de alegría, sólo contigo.**_

_**Observo cada persona que camina despreocupadamente por la calle. Noto la sombra de la rutina pisándole los talones. Niños corriendo, amigos bromeando, parejas tomadas de la mano. Entonces me detengo unos instantes y otra duda danza en mi mente… ¿Cómo pretendes que viva así? Sonrío con melancolía recordando aquellos tenues momentos. Todo tiene sentido ahora, logro notar aquellos delicados detalles antes olvidados, que ahora resaltan… como la luz de tus ojos.**_

_**Por mis pensamientos desfilan momentos que creí ya olvidados. Ahora los recuerdos tristes y alegres se fusionan, me hacen sonreír con burla. Aún queda tu calidez impregnada en mi ser y de nuevo me invade el sentimiento de soledad.**_

_**Pierdo mi vista en algún punto indefinido… una mariposa. Recuerdo que te gustan, entonces la veo revolotear en el asiento contiguo… está vacío. Un suspiro escapa de entre mis labios y me doy cuenta lo difícil que es dejar de pensar en ti. Me pregunto cómo sobreviviré sin tu presencia estos días, si a tan pocas horas desde tu partida, me siento desfallecer, envuelto en la melancolía. **_

_**Mi mente grita una y otra vez lo patético que soy. Has vuelto a casa por unos meses y me parecen una eternidad. Espero que regreses pronto. ¿Cómo haberte dicho que no te vayas?, pero entonces pienso que tal vez no sea importante para ti. Y me río, porque estoy seguro que me golpearías si me escucharas.**_

_**Prometí escribirte, pero todavía estoy en duda de hacerlo. Tus ojos suplicantes presintieron mi respuesta, un gran y rotundo NO. Sin control alguno, mis labios sueltan una carcajada ante tal recuerdo y las personas a mí alrededor miran extrañados. No puedo impedir que murmuren entre ellos. Pero no importa lo que piensen los demás. La imagen de tu sonrisa eterna es lo único que me importa en estos momentos.**_

_**Caminando por los pasillos, al fin llego a mi gran habitación, me golpea la realidad. Ignoro la regla de sacarme los zapatos y mi abrigo aún me acompaña, no soy capaz de deshacerme de él, porque aún tiene tu fragancia. Es indiferente que mi temperatura se eleve y sienta la ola de calor que invade la ciudad de Tokio. ¡Qué más da! Soy inmune a todo, solo tú me brindas la sensibilidad que necesito.**_

_**Oigo la puerta abrirse y escucho la lejana voz de mi hermana. Su rostro parece preocupado y en su mirada veo la misma sombra de tristeza que alberga mi alma. Alguien más ingresa y mi mente intenta descifrar el porqué de sus ropas negras. Todo sucede tan rápido, que es muy difícil poder enfocarme en lo que acontece. Sólo hace unos minutos divagaba en mi propio mundo de recuerdos.**_

_**Siento que una sombra borrosa coge mi muñeca y dice algo, pero no logro escuchar lo que me dice. Entonces, aún preocupado, me pregunto por qué siento tanta tristeza ante tu partida. Me prometiste que en unos meses volverías. ¿Por qué no deja de llover en verano? ¿Por qué siento que perdí algo realmente importante?**_

_**Todo se vuelve oscuro. **_

"_**Dígame que sucede doctor" – Preguntó Jun muy preocupada a la persona mayor que estaba en la habitación con su hermano.**_

"_**Señorita Tao. Debe hacer que reaccione, que vuelva en sí. No puede sobrevivir con solo suero" – Habló con preocupación el doctor – "Es necesario que siga intentando. Le aconsejo que llame a un psiquiatra porque este proceso va más allá de lo orgánico, es algo más psíquico, no es mi especialidad. Debe estar preparada cuando le pregunte por ella, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar" – Terminó de hablar el doctor mientras guardaba sus objetos personales – "Si quiere que su hermano no muera de tristeza, como se le llama coloquialmente, es mejor que haga algo pronto"**_

_**La joven de ojos azules observó como el doctor abandonaba la estancia. Sonrió tristemente al preguntarse cómo reaccionaría su joven hermano al enterarse de la noticia. Por más que lo deseara, ella no volvería. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas al darse cuenta que perdió a una gran amiga.**_

"_**Ya ha pasado una semana del accidente" – Murmuró delicadamente al acercarse a la cama. Acarició el pálido rostro y limpió el rastro de lágrimas. En lo profundo de su ser entiende lo duro que debe ser. Fue la única persona que amó de verdad y ahora ya no la vería. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo después de tanto tiempo de amistad? Ahora su oportunidad se desvaneció. Sería un fuerte golpe que tal vez su hermano no quisiera superar. Era todo para él. ¿Qué haría ahora sin su preciado tesoro?**_

"_**Ella se ha ido y no volverá" – Sollozó débilmente ante tal acotación. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Acompañaría a su hermano en su dolor pase lo que pase… Pero él nunca sería tan sincero como lo era con ella. Siendo su propia hermana, no la consideraría lo suficientemente digna para compartir aquel dolor. Sólo con ella se mostraba abierto y feliz… sobretodo feliz. Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. Era demasiada presión que la sofocaba. **_

_**Reaccioné al escuchar el azote de la puerta. Incluso algo tan tonto me recuerda a ti. Dentro de este profundo dolor, escucho una dulce voz que identifico como la tuya. Me dice una y otra vez que siga adelante. Puedo ver tu sonrisa en la profunda oscuridad, escucho el murmullo de tu risa… puedo sentir tu mejilla junto a la mía, compartiendo también mi sufrimiento.**_

_**Sé porque me dices que siga y no me detenga, pero me rehusó a dejarte. Deseo ver llegar el tren en la mañana, ver la imagen de tu cabello suelto mientras el viento juguetea con él. Verte correr hacia mí con los brazos abiertos y al fin sentir la calidez que tanto extrañé durante este largo mes… Deseo con toda mi alma que vuelvas, que no se trate de una fría ilusión.**_

_**Deseo exteriorizar mis sentimientos y hacer algo que nunca me atreví a hacer.**_

_**Decirte…**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Fin**_

_**Nota: Ok, sin comentarios solamente decir - escribir gracias a **__**Betzmyn**__** por la edición y prácticamente la co-escritora del fic, ya que terminaste de darle forma a mi primer escrito (de varios que aún no te muestro).**_


End file.
